Sweet Dreams
by I know your secrets
Summary: Raven wakes up and Jump City is destroyed, but by what, or who? Is this real life or just fantasy?...BBxRae


My eyes opened and I looked around. All around me were burning buildings, and debris littered the ground. The sky was dark and everything was bleak. As I started walking around I saw lifeless bodies, scattered around.

I turned the corner and the Titans Tower came into view; or what was left of it at least. It was basically a giant pile of metal and broken glass. I looked away and suddenly wished I hadn't.

Because that's when I saw them; my team mates, my friends…my family. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg, lying lifelessly on the ground. I tried to look away, but I couldn't.

I saw Starfire lying limply on the ground, strew out like a tossed rag doll. Next to her was Robin, whose limbs were bent in ways they shouldn't be. His hang was still holding hers. Not too far them was Cyborg; his body parts were everywhere. Everything was pulled apart, no, more like ripped. The only thing that was still intact was his head connected to his neck and torso.

I looked at the three of them then closed my eyes, a lump forming in my throat. But something stopped me from crying, screaming, and yelling.

A voice. A familiar voice, one that I heard many times before. One that I once found annoying, but soon came to love…

I opened my eyes and looked around. I didn't see anyone. "Hello?" I said, "Is anyone there?"

Nothing. I closed my eyes again. "Hello?" I said slightly louder than before.

No one answered. I opened my eyes and looked down at my friends. Then I noticed something…someone was missing.

"Beast Boy," I whispered, and felt the lump forming in my throat.

"Raven"

My eyes shot open at the sound of my name. That's when I saw him. His familiar green skin, his dark green eyes. Usually there was a smile on his face, but not now; there was a frown. His eyes were full of anger and sadness. His expression was distant and cold.

He was sitting on the ground, with his knees pulled up to his chest. He kept saying me name over and over. He was looking right at me, but it was like he didn't see me.

"Beast Boy?" I said walking closer to him. He just closed his eyes, still whispering my name. He was slowly rocking back and forth, tears streaming down his face.

I walk up to him and say "Gar?" Using his real name, I put my hand on his shoulder. At my touch his eyes shot open and he jerked away.

"Go away," he said still moving away.

"Why?" I ask, hurt that he wanted me away.

"Because you're not real," Beast Boy said

"What do you mean? I'm right here," I said clearly confused.

"No you're not, I'm just hallucinating again," he said trying to avoid looking at me.

"Gar, I'm really here, you're not hallucinating," I said trying to convince him that I was, indeed, there.

"No you're not, now go away and never come back," he said growing angry.

"But…I love you," I said my voice breaking.

"Yeah well I don't love you, I never will, in fact I hate you. You've been playing with my mind, making me hallucinate; making me crazy. You caused this, all of it," his arms spreading gesturing to all the death and destruction around us, "Go away and never come back, because you did this to me, and to them," he pointed to the rest of the Titans, "Just _go_."

I stared at him, my eyes wide and my mouth hanging open, in shock. How could all that be said by sweet and innocent Beast Boy? Was I really the cause of all this? Did he really hate me that much?

I didn't bother to ask, or say anything for that matter. He turned away before I could say anything more. He just repeated "not real" over and over.

I backed away from him leaving my heart with him. As I backed away I wasn't watching where I was going and I tripped and fell. I looked at what I tripped over and screamed….

I jolted up breathing hard and sweating bullets. My whole body was shaking, and my heart was beating at the speed of light. Memories of the dream came flooding back into my mind. I had _that_ dream again.

I started crying loudly. Too loud, I guess, because I heard a knock on my door.

"Rae? Are you alright?" Beast Boy's concerned voice was heard through my door.

I kept the door closed as I said, "I'm fine, go back to sleep," my voiced cracked a little from crying.

"Rae don't lie to me. I heard you scream, what's wrong?" Beast Boy asked, obviously not going to leave until I told him.

So I opened the door, but before I could say anything, I burst into tears. When Beast Boy saw this he came to me and held me in his arm.

Normally I would tell him to let go, but right now I need comfort and he was it. He picked me up and sat on my bed with me on his lap, crying in to his chest.

"Raven what happened?" he asked as my tears started to cease.

"I had a really bad dream," I said sounding like a little kid.

"Wanna talk about what happened?" he asked.

I sighed. I had to tell someone about this dream. I have it almost every night. I take a deep breath, and look down. I proceeded to tell him about the dream. I leave out a few details, like my dream self telling Beast Boy that I love him, and what I had tripped over at the end of the dream.

When I finished I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, waiting for him to say something.

"What did you trip over?" he asked breaking the silence, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

God, why did he have to be so sweet?

"No I'll tell you," I said still looking down, "I tripped over my own dead body,' I heard him gasp but kept on going, "It was bloody, bruised and it had claw marks all over it. I looked like I had been mauled by an animal"

A few tears fell from my eyes as I looked up at him. Ours eyes met and I saw pain and sadness in his eyes.

"Rae …that's horrible," Beast Boy said, wiping the tears from my eyes, "You know I would never hate you. I never _could _hate you…..in fact I feel the complete opposite. Raven I love you."

"Beast Boy is that true?" I asked slightly shocked he could love me, demon…a monster.

"Yes, Raven, I love you. I always have, and I always will. And I understand if you don't love me back becau-"

His sentence was interrupted by my lips crashing into his. After a while we pulled away for air, our forehead leaning against each other.

"Does that mean yes?" Beast Boy asked

"What do you think?" I said a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

Beast Boy just grinned a grin that made his fang poke out. We lay down on my bed, his arms wrapped around me, and my head on his chest.

"I love you, Rae," he whispered in my ear, then kissed my forehead

"I love you, too, Gar," I whispered back, before closing my eyes and drifting off into sweet dreams.


End file.
